Who Figured?
by roxysurfer24
Summary: Who figured that Santana would end up enjoying a summer with only Quinn Fabray to entertain her? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summer had finally come to the small town of Lima and the past juniors, now seniors, were celebrating at Quinn Fabray's house. The head cheerleader had always thrown the first summer party and with years passing, they went from fun pool parties to wild nights. Thankfully Quinn's parents had always gone on some Christian cruise at the start of summer. Quinn was pretty sure that the only part of the cruise that made it 'Christian' was the endless supply of red wine.

Quinn made the rounds through her house; checking that nothing too valuable was broken, the kegs were still flowing, the DJ had enough outlets, Puck was behaving himself (sort of), and that she had enough liquor for when the kegs were kicked. From the kitchen, Quinn spotted her friend and fellow cheerio dancing with someone new, someone she didn't recognize. Her tanned friend was carelessly dancing with this new guy as if she hadn't had a care in the world. The guy on the other hand seemed as if it was his luckiest day from the look on his face. Quinn had watched them dance just a little bit longer until she realized that this guy was no senior.

"Holy crap!" she thought as she finally got a good look at the kid. He was tall but with no muscular definition, a shirt stained with beer dribbles and a mouth full of braces. "A freshman!" Quinn was amazed, her friend was so drunk that she was openly dancing with a freshman! Quinn had to save her before anyone sober saw the HBIC of McKinley dancing with this kid. Cutting through the crowd of sweaty and drunk teenagers, she finally found Santana and grabbed her by the arm. As she made her way back through the crowd, she gave the boy the signature Fabray glare, "Hey you better get out of here before Puck sees a freshman at this party, last one he found spent the whole year eating lunch in the dumpster". At that the boy made a quick getaway to the front door.

Now that that problem was solved, Quinn moved on to the next.

"What the fuck Fabray! Didn't you see I was a little busy!". Santana was trying her best to wiggle out of the blonde's grip but it was useless.

"C'mon stop fidgeting! I'm doing you a favor!" said Quinn as she tugged on Santana's arm harder, trying to get her upstairs.

"Jesus Fabray! If you rip my arm out for some stupid reason, I will ends you tonight!"

Before she got any response back, Quinn made it to her room and shut the door.

"Okay Barbie what the hell is going on, I was about to get my mack on with that new hottie on the rugby team!" Santana slurred.

"Rugby team! Hah! Wow San how much did you drink? That guy still had braces! Hahaha!" Quinn feel to the floor rolling with laughter. Apparently Santana wasn't the only one that had a little too much to drink.

"Oh god really? Okay maybe it was a mistake going shot for shot with puckerman" she giggled as she flopped on top of Quinn's bed. "Anyway, how's your night been so far?"

"Eh" Quinn shrugged, "I never really enjoy parties when they're at my house, too much to worry about. Plus on my heroic journey to save you from that freshman, I saw Finn and manhands going at it. He's so tall that when they dance she has to grind on his shin!" Quinn said with a disgusted face.

"Hahaha! But seriously though its like T-rex and Barbra unhinge their jaws trying to eat each other alive. Sloppy messes, it should be illegal." Santana said. "You know I always thought berry was some kind of asexual theatre freak but I guess she's finally come out of the closet."

"What the hell are you talking about San? Berry and Finn are dating now."

"Exactly. Finn's the biggest lesbian I know." Santana stated as if it were known fact in all of Lima.

The girls couldn't help but laugh at how crazy, and true, it sounded. After the laughter died down, Quinn remembered something. "Hey, where's Britt? She should have been the one to stop you from sucking face with that freshman." Santana let out a frustrated sigh knowing she couldn't avoid the question much longer, the other blonde that completed their 'unholy trinity' was missing the whole night.

"She left for some European vacation with her family once school was out. Her parents decided to take the family to spend the summer at their Uncle's in some country where they wear wooden shoes."

"Oh yeah I remember her saying something about that, I didn't think she'd be gone the whole summer though." Quinn sensed her friend was starting to get upset thinking about spending the summer with out Brittany. "Yeah it sucks." Santana complained, "Now I have no one to entertain me and hangout with this summer.".

"Wow San its not like I'm sitting right here or anything" Quinn said from the floor.

"Well you know, you're always busy with your 'summer studies' that the nazis make you do."

"Not any more. I convinced them to give me a break since I worked my ass off for them this year." Quinn said. "I'll actually be around this summer to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything too stupid. Last thing I need is for you to get in trouble with your dad and get sent off to the homelands".

"Fuck you blondie!" Santana said as she threw a pillow straight at Quinn's face. "I don't need a babysitter this summer, just someone to hangout with. And besides, what makes you so worthy of my presence?"

Without answering the brunette, Quinn crawled from her position on the floor to grab something from under her bed. Popping up from the floor, Quinn moved to her bed sitting across from Santana with a cigar box between them.

"Uh Q, I'm not really in the mood for a cigar" Santana said giving Quinn a questionable look. "And besides, what about giving me a cigar makes you worthy of my company?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and said "This box isn't actually filled with cigars stupid." Before Santana could reply with another bitchy comment, Quinn opened the box.

"No. Fucking. Way. Quinn Fabray is a stoner!" Santana's eyes widened as she took in all the 'supplies' in the box; a small glass pipe with intricate colors and designs, some rolling papers, Visine, a pink grinder with a skull sticker on it, and what Santana considers a good amount of weed.

"Does this make me worthy?" Quinn said with a confident smirk.

"Shut up! I'm just so proud to see my wittle Quinnie being a badass!" Santana pinching her cheek before Quinn playfully slapped her away.

"Really though, who knew Miss Fabray was such a cool kid?" Santana said as she picked up the baggie of weed and sniffed the powerful scent she was familiar with.

"Ha ha, I've figured if we're gonna try and spend the summer together I'd show you my secret stash." Quinn said as she took back the baggie and started taking out nuggets of green and orange. She broke up the buds and put them in her pink grinder.

"Cute sticker" Santana joked with a smirk.

Quinn just simply winked back at her friend and went back to concentrating on what was in her hands. She opened the lid of the grinder and put it aside as she grabbed her king sized papers. Flattening the paper out, she bent the middle and filled it with the little green bits till it was over flowing. Next she expertly rolled the paper around the weed and licked the joint till it was a perfect cone, pinching at the end.

"Oohh somebody's ready for college" Santana joked even though she was pretty impressed with the joint the blonde had passed to her.

"Hah you know it" Quinn replied, pulling out a lighter. She leaned forward into the brunette and sparked the lighter. Santana leant in and met the flame with the joint on her lips. Taking a couple of puffs till the twisted tip had burnt down, she started inhaling the harsh yet sweet smoke into her lungs, like many times she had done before.

"How's it burning?" Quinn asked with her eyes fixed on her friend. She realized how expertly Santana took in the smoke and released it with out any difficulty.

"It's pretty good, I'm impressed" Santana replied passing the joint back to Quinn. Santana was now smiling and looked more relaxed from when she first came into the room. Quinn took a couple of drags from the tight joint. With Santana watching her, Quinn did a French inhale, the smoke leaving her pink lips traveling smoothly back through her nose. It was a little trick she taught herself when she had had the house to herself.

"Damn Q that was pretty sexy" Santana grinned as she took in the sight of her best friend. Quinn blushed and giggles at the comment, getting back to her joint. Santana wasn't lying when she called Quinn sexy. She had never seen her friend so relaxed and comfortable in her own skin.

That was always one problem Santana had with Quinn, she was always searching for her self in all the wrong places. Being the perfect straight A student, captain of celibacy club, head cheerio, dating the most popular guy. She only did all those things because of the ideals her parents shoved down her throat. Glee had played a big part in helping her find herself and Santana was glad to see Quinn not care what others thought. It also didn't hurt that she was wearing the world's tightest tank top with white skinny jeans that hugged her every curve. It was nice to see Quinn dressing like a normal teenager instead of some church freak, she looked hot.

"Alright San stop staring at me and take a hit." Santana snapped out of her 'admiration' and started smoking. Quinn got off the bed, staggering a bit from the sudden movement, and opened her window to her room clear out of smoke. The party was still in full swing still downstairs and the bass from the music was pounding at her door. On her way back to the bed, she felt the bass under her feet and started moving to the music.

"What the fuck are you doing Q!" Santana couldn't help but laugh at her friend's desperate attempt at dancing.

"Can't you see? I'm busy over here getting mah moves on with the new rugby stud" Quinn said as she grinded on air, perfectly imitating her previously too drunk friend.

"I was not dancing like that! I know I gots more moves than… psshhht hahHAHAHA!" Santana couldn't finish the sentence. She couldn't hold the laughter back once Quinn started making the weirdest faces while still trying to move to the music. Quinn had her eyes shut and made her lips in to a squished pout/kissy face. Quinn laughed at herself after she caught a glace at her reflection in the full length mirror.

"Jesus Fabray you must already be pretty high to start making fun of me" Santana said after taking a long hit. "Hmm not quite." Quinn stole the joint back from her friend and resumed smoking. There wasn't much left of the joint after the girls had taken there last hits. Quinn snubbed the burning paper and flushed it down the toilet in her personal bathroom. Both the girls had seemed to be enjoying their high, the only thing they seemed to be capable of was laughing at each other.

"Looks like you got the 'gigs' Q" Santana grinned watching the girl giggle. Santana had to admit to herself that she had also been feeling the drug's affects hit her quicker than she thought. She laid down on top of the bed and stared at the swirling patterns on the ceiling. Next to her she felt a soft pressure fall next to her. Hazel eyes stared into deep brown for a silent moment. Santana had always been jealous of the blonde's beautiful eyes, they seemed to have the perfect balance of green and brown with specks of grey. Looking into her eyes always had a calming effect on Santana. Whenever they were together, they didn't even have to talk, there was a feeling of understanding and comfort in their friendship. It was something she never had with Brittany, Quinn had always known how to handle Santana.

"So do we have to have to go back downstairs?" The blonde asked, not looking away from her friend.

"Eh, I mean they would eventually notice the two hottest bitches missing from the party" Santana said as she poked Quinn in the stomach, making the girl giggle.

"Alright alright! Lets show these losers how to party." Quinn said pulling up Santana from the bed and racing her to the dance floor.

Many shots with Puck later, the party had finally ended leaving the two cheerios to deal with the mess.

"Okay fuck this dump, I'll help you clean it up tomorrow if you let me stay over tonight? I'm too drunk to find my own house" Santana slurred.

"Yeah, as long as you don't sneak out before I wake up, ass!" Quinn slurred back "I think we've both had enough to not remember where my room even is.. hahh wait I remember its thiiisss way! To my room and beyond!"

"Q you are a hot mess." Santana laughed. She always welcomed a visit from Quinn's ditsy drunk alter ego. "Lead the way buzz!"

Santana flopped right back onto the bed once she reached Quinn's room and went under the covers without changing.

"Sann whatareudoin? Beds are for sleeping not for clothes! You need Pajamars!" Quinn was a wreck and Santana knew a mess when she saw one.

"Q I'll change into some shorts but then sleepy time okay?" The only way to communicate with Quinn at this level was as if you were facing a 3 year old. "Lets just get you changed before yo- CRAP!"

Quinn tripped over herself while changing out of her jeans and landed right on her ass.

All Quinn could do was laugh as her friend helped pick her up and led her to bed. Santana knew there would be more than a mark in the morning from that fall.

After changing into one of Quinn's pair of cotton shorts, Santana crawled into bed beside Quinn. Santana felt sorry for the blonde, she was going to have a rough morning tomorrow. She'll be sore from that fall and will have a huge mess to clean up. Watching her friend pass out under the covers Santana nudged over to her friends forehead and gave it a simple kiss.

"'Night Q, I had a lot of fun tonight even without Britt here." Santana whispered to herself "Oh and you better not blame me for that bruise you'll find tomorrow, clumsy ass." And with that, the brunette fell into a much needed sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hi this is my first story and I'd really appreciate it to get any kind of feedback from you guys! I'll continue with putting up more chapters in time, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn woke up earlier than she had wanted to, but by something she didn't expect. Next to her snoring away was her friend Santana. Santana was holding Quinn from behind with a hand around her waist. Quinn could feel Santana's body hugging closely to her own and was surprised at how comfortable it was.

"_Who knew Santana was a snuggler?"_ Quinn thought as she delicately removed Santana's arm from around her and placed it back on the bed. "_Well at least I only slept with my best friend last night and not Puckerman again… WAIT WHAT? Did I actually 'sleep' with San last night?! As in have sex?! Why aren't I wearing pants!? Oh god oh god…" _Quinn paced back and forth watching the brunette snore away. Going to the bathroom she tried to calm herself down and splashed some fresh water on her face.

"_What do I do? What's Brittany going to say? Oh shit! Brittany! What are we going to tell her about us!?...wait us? Quinn you aren't even sure you slept with San let alone be with her! I mean what would we tell people about us and AH Quinn stop thinking!" _

She hit her head against the wall in frustration and groaned "Why did I have to drink so much last night?"

"Beats me. You were however pretty insistent on beating a team of 8 by yourself in flip cup." Santana must have woken up while Quinn was having her mental breakdown in the bathroom. Santana nudged the shocked blonde to the side and looked at herself in the mirror. "Jeez I look like crap, hey is my tooth brush still here from that last party?" Santana turned to her friend, who had looked like she wished she could blend into walls.

"Uhh uh yeah… its in the bottom drawer" Quinn replied still flat against the wall with Santana in front of her.

"Oookay" Santana sensed there was something off about her friend but the disgusting taste from her mouth distracted her. Santana turned back to the sink and started brushing her teeth. Quinn saw this as her opportunity to get out of the awkward closeness to her friend/possible lover. She started to slide away from behind Santana but on her way out she tripped over the doorway and fell to the floor.

"Are you still drunk Fabray!?" Santana laughed with foam from the toothpaste still in her mouth. "Here" She offered a hand to Quinn but the blonde went wide eyed and crawled in the opposite direction. Santana checked her hand to see if she had any globs of toothpaste on it but it was clean.

"Alright Quinn you're being weirder than usual, what's the problem?" Santana was starting to get mad.

"…uh nothing I'm just.. uh.. tired?" Quinn said to Santana, hoping it would appease her friend. Santana only replied with a glare.

"Alright fine" Quinn took a deep breath "Did we uh.. have s-sex last night?"

Santana stared at her friend to see if she was serious, which she was, and laughed so hard she started choking on her toothpaste. Catching her breath from what was almost death by toothpaste, she turned back to the blonde. "WHAT! Quinn you really must still be drunk because I did not, or will ever, have sex with you!"

"I'm not drunk San! I just got scared this morning that's all!" Quinn tried to defend herself "I don't remember much from last night and I woke up in my underwear with you basically sleeping on top of me! "Its not my fault you were to drunk to let me help you change." Santana huffed and went back to the bathroom to fix her hair. "Well, thank god anyway" Quinn said, ending the conversation.

Quinn was relieved that she didn't end up sleeping with Santana, but something about it was bothering her. _"Why was she laughing so hard when I asked her? Its not like I'm gross or anything, I'm pretty attractive right? Why'd she say she'd never have sex with me so quickly? I'm like 98% sure she sleeps with Brittany why would she be so turned off by me?... Wait what am I thinking about ah! Quinn stop thinking!"_

Shaking the thought out of her head, Quinn realized she was still not wearing any pants. Quickly, she changed into work out shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Picking out a similar outfit for Santana, Quinn handed her friend the clothes as she exited the bathroom.

"Oh crap." Santana remembered "I forgot to sneak out before you woke up didn't I?"

"Ha ha, very funny San" Quinn smiled "Now hurry up and change so we can get this over with already".

Santana snatched the clothes away from Quinn and started to change. "Whatever. You're just lucky your bed is super comfy, otherwise I would have left your ass to clean up this dump by yourself."

"Mhmm I'm sure it was the bed that was comfy and not using me as your personal teddy bear." Quinn winked as she started for the stairs.

"Yeah… well whatever" Santana mumbled, hoping the blonde didn't see her blush.

An hour went by and finally the mess was cleaned up. The house showed no signs of a party and reeked of cleaning supplies. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Santana met Quinn in the kitchen, tossing a trash bag out into the back yard trash can. "Alright Q, I'm done in the living room and the kitchen looks decontaminated" Santana smiled.

"Yeah I'm almost done in here, why don't you take the first shower and I'll figure out what to eat for lunch?" Quinn said still scrubbing the spotless counter.

"Alright good hustle!" Santana said and smacked Quinn's ass as if she were a football player.

"OWWWW! WHAT THE?!" Quinn shouted in pain, rubbing her back side where Santana had hit her.

"Oh stop drama queen, it was just a love tap!" Santana said nonchalantly.

"No that really _really_ hurt San!" Quinn gritted in pain as she turned to look at her butt. She saw blue and red splotches spread across swollen skin. "Oh my god SAN! What the hell happened last night!? Was I attacked!?"

"Oooohhh I forgot about that, you fell over your own feet and landed right on your ass. It was hilarious!" Santana started to laugh just thinking about it.

"And you let me fall! You suck!" Quinn threw a wet rag towards Santana but missed.

Santana saw this as a victory "Hah! Your aim sucks Fabray!" Santana teased her as she left the kitchen, Quinn rolled her eyes and continued cleaning.

"Oh and make sure you pick something good for lunch clumsy ass! Hahaha!" she heard Santana shout from the stairs.

Each of the girls took their showers and dressed in sweats. They spent most of their afternoon hanging out in Quinn's room. There was an almost empty pizza box and a half full bottle of soda lying on top of the bed. Quinn was braiding Santana's still wet hair and Santana sat in between her legs, finishing her last piece of pizza.

"You know, I can't enjoy pizza anymore." Santana plopped the half eaten slice back in the box "It's just not the same ever since we had _real_ pizza in New York. I mean, yeah this pizza was 'okay' but in my heart I know there is extremely better tasting pizza out there." Santana turned around to Quinn and she almost looked defeated.

"You are one of the strangest people I know" Quinn shook her head and laughed as she looked at her friend in disbelief "Only you could be so dramatic about pizza."

"Whatever, I've got my pizza and you have your bacon" Santana laughed back. She felt the new braid in her hair and thanked Quinn before turning back to looking through the tv channels. "You have HBO?! Why didn't I know this?" Quinn leaned over her friend's shoulder and turned to look at Santana.

"Uh cause you never cared before?" Quinn said.

"Uh I cared ever since Game of Thrones started its second season!" Santana grabbed the remote and turned on HBO.

"Oh god, you're obsessed with that show too? Am I the only one who hasn't given in yet?" Quinn said.

"Of course I'm obsessed with this show, I'm not an idiot!" Santana said before Quinn grabbed her remote hand and stopped her from pressing play.

"San c'mon. I don't want to watch some boring, hyped up series. Let's do something else." Quinn tried to convince her friend but it was useless, once Santana was set on something, no one could change her mind. Santana was about to go into the whole discussion of why Game of Thrones was the greatest show in the world, but she came up with a better way to convince her.

"Okay blondie I have an idea" Santana jumped from the bed and went under it to grab something. She popped right back on the bed with Quinn's cigar box.

Quinn stared at her friend with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I'll help you get rid of your 'stash' before mommy and daddy get home and in return, you watch game of thrones with me, as many episodes as I want." Santana said in her most convincing voice. "Trust me, once we get started, you'll be begging for more." She got up in Quinn's personal bubble and fluttered her long eyelashes, the whole deal.

"Alright alright! I give in! Just press play, crazy!" Quinn said in defeat, anything to get her friend to stop fake flirting with her.

"Yes!" Santana was so excited she kissed Quinn on the cheek before turning to the tv and setting everything up "You just sit back, relax and Aunty Snix will set everything up."

"I hate when you call your self that." Quinn said, feeling where her cheek burned from Santana's surprise kiss.

"Shut up and pay attention this is important!" Santana said pointing to the television.

Santana rolled the girls each a small joint and put whatever was left in Quinn's white and orange swirled bowl. She got up to turn the lights off and grabbed the lighter from Quinn's desk. Santana grabbed the blankets and put them over her and Quinn. She passed a joint to Quinn and lent in to light it for her. Quinn met her half way and cupped her hand around Santana's to help her light the paper. Santana gave Quinn a sweet smile, which was rare, and turned to her own joint.

"Oh and this is what makes the show is sooo good Q" Santana said meaning the extensive intro to the series. Quinn smiled and watched her friend get into the theme and music. She had never seen Santana get so excited over something considered so nerdy, it was cute to say the least. Santana also made sure to explain everything to her so she wouldn't be too confused. As Quinn enjoyed the smoke and beautiful actors in front of her, she and Santana got more comfortable. She had to admit this show was pretty cool, a perfect balance of sex, violence, and amazing plotline. Quinn also had to admit she was getting pretty high and Santana seemed so too. Santana was giggling at a little girl who had shot a perfect arrow, who was now being chased by her brother. Quinn laughed as well and turned her attention back to the show.

"Oh my god! What are they!... Aren't they brother and sister!?" Quinn gasped asking Santana for more information on what the hell was going on.

"Yes now pay attention!" Santana giggled "You'll miss it!"

"Okay… wait Bran stop! AH! They saw him! San!" Quinn grabbed on to Santana's arm for dear life "San oh my god what are they! WHAT NO! NOT BRAN!" Quinn looked to Santana for more answers but all she did was smile.

Quinn was getting angry now "Santana why did you make me watch this!"

"Are you mad at me Q?" Santana asked "Because you agreed to this."

"Damnit Santana yes I'm mad!" Quinn said as she playfully shoved the girl next to her "This show is so freaking good! Why didn't you show me before! Ugh now I'm going to get addicted to it!"

"Hahahaha! I TOLD you it was the greatest show ever!" Santana said as she got up to throw out the gross ends of their joints. "Just wait till we really get into the show. You are going to flip!" She climbed back into the bed and took a swig of soda from the bottle from before. She passed the bottle to Quinn, who took a big gulp, and picked up the pipe.

"Ready for round 2 blondie?" Santana grinned as she passed Quinn the pipe.

Quinn was still pretty high from round 1 but she reminded herself that this was the last bit left.

"Ready when you are Aunty Snix" Quinn smirked back at her friend.

"See Q, I told you it was a sexy nickname!" Santana replied, lighting Quinn's bowl for her.

Santana watched as Quinn took in the smoke without breaking eye contact. Quinn blew the smoke out towards Santana's face, laughing at her friend's scrunched up face. Santana took the pipe for herself and before she took a hit she asked Quinn "Have you ever done a shotgun?"

"A shotgun? Like with a can of beer?" Quinn asked, confused by what her friend was asking.

"No a shotgun with smoke. Here I'll show you." Santana turned her body to face Quinn's and sat so their knees were nudging each other.

"I'm going to take a hit and when I lean forward, you meet me halfway and open your mouth" Santana said.

Before Quinn could say anything, Santana light the bowl and inhaled deep. She lent forward and lightly pulled on Quinn's neck to let her know to get ready. Quinn did as Santana said and met her half way with her mouth slightly open. Quinn felt her lips connect with Santana's in what almost felt like a kiss. The smoke from the brunette's mouth filled Quinn's and she inhaled further. Santana slowly pulled away, her soft lips leaving Quinn's, and watched Quinn exhale a surprisingly large amount of smoke.

Santana thought she'd never believe it but Quinn Fabray was pretty sexy. "_Jesus, I've never seen Quinn do anything bad before and now she's right in front of me high as a kite. This might be the weed talking but damn she looks hot. I hope I get to see more of this Quinn this summer."_

"Well, what'd ya think?" Santana asked her quiet friend.

"That was… wow… that was fun!" Quinn finally got it out of her throat.

"Mhmm" was all Santana said as she put down the pipe, slid under the covers more closely to Quinn, and started the next episode.

Quinn went to fix her position on the bed into a more comfortable one when she sat on the remote.

"OW! Ugh fuck you Santana this bruise on my ass is all your fault! Quinn said suddenly, taking Santana by surprise.

"Hey Q, what the hell? We were just having a nice moment here!" Santana said in her defense "What's your problem anyway? Never have a bruise?"

"Yeah, but never on my ass so every time I sit, I'm uncomfortable and in pain! Quinn complained.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it!?" Santana asked a little too suddenly. The blonde saw this as her opportunity for revenge.

"Hmm well there _is_ something you can do about it" Quinn said with a sly grin.

"Oh god" Santana huffed "Just tell me what it is so you can stop bothering me about your horrible butt problems."

There was a pause between the two girls while Quinn's grin grew even bigger and so did Santana's nerves.

"Kiss it." Quinn simply stated

"W-What?" Santana was confused.

"KISS MY ASS LOPEZ!" Quinn cackled like an evil witch with too much power.

"What? No! No way Fabray!" Santana said trying to get her friend to change her mind.

"Nope you gotta do it now, my mind is set." Quinn laughed "Santana Lopez is going to kiss my ass! Hah!"

"Ugh! Damnit Q, okay turn over." Santana groaned "Lets get this over with while I still have some dignity left."

Quinn turned around with her back to her friend and pulled her sweat pants down just enough to show the bruise. Santana took in the slightly discolored skin and scoffed "Oh c'mon Q, your such a baby!"

Quinn just ignored her and was quietly chanting "Kiss it. Kiss it. Kiss it…"

Santana just rolled her eyes and did the job. She gave the swollen skin a delicate peck and blushed. "_This is probably the most humiliating thing I've ever done. Well actually that's probably a lie but whatever. Hmph she can have her revenge and I'll get mine soon enough."_

Quinn barely felt Santana's lips on her backside but knew she had done it. She turned around to meet her embarrassed friend. "HAH Santana Lopez kisses Qui-mmph!" She was cut off by Santana's lips smashing into her own. She was so surprised by the sudden heat and desire from the kiss, Quinn's body froze. Santana's lips were pressed hard against Quinn's but she couldn't help but realize how soft and delicate her lips were. Quinn closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the moment but it was too late. Before Quinn could return the kiss, Santana had pulled away. Victory was shinning in Santana's eyes.

"A HA! Quinn Fabray kisses her own ass! Haha!" Santana said, falling on her back laughing.

Quinn was stunned "Why..W-What the hell are you talking about!?" suddenly angry.

"I kissed your ass, I kissed you, transitive property Fabray! You kissed your own ass!" Santana was inlove with her own logic.

"What?! That's not how it works!" Quinn argued "Y-Your high! You're the ass kisser!"

"Hey you said kissing your ass would make it feel better!" Santana said "I'm a _healer_, Quinn, YOU are the ass kisser!"

"Your ridiculous!" Quinn shouted.

It had no affect on the cackling brunette, Quinn Fabray had kissed her own ass and that was final.

"Ugh! I hate you San." Quinn grumbled "You better not remember this tomorrow."

"Oh calm down blondie, I'm just having a little fun messing with ya." Santana came down from her laughing tirade and threw an arm around Quinn's shoulder "C'mon, lets get back to the episode or you'll be super behind on the drama."

And with that, Quinn relaxed and settled in to Santana's side, her head on her friend's shoulder. The girls spent the rest of the night watching the dramatic series, enjoying each others company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Another chapter down! Thanks for all the great feedback! I wish I knew how to repond to your reviews indiviually but I'm too stupid to figure it out. I'll try to keep up with adding more chapters, have 1 chapter uploaded each week atleast. Again this is my first time writing and would love ANY kind of feedback, bad or good. oh and they won't be smoking pot in every chapter if that bothers some people, it was just an idea I had, I'm not that big of a pothead I swear!**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

The day Quinn's parents came back from the cruise was a rough one. Her parents were actually separated, contrary to popular belief. Russel and Judy Fabray had not loved each other for a very long time. Quinn had confirmed this her sophomore year when Judy found out Russel was cheating on her. Her mother had told Quinn that she would divorce Russel and work on her relationship with her daughter. Months went by and there had been no legal announcement of their split. After questioning her mother, Judy explained to Quinn that, for the best, she and her father would still feign their marriage in public. The Fabray's couldn't have their name shamed by the act of divorce, they already had to switch churches because of Quinn's "mono" she had her sophomore year.

Quinn and her mother lived in the same house while her father stayed at a condo he rented. The arrangement would continue till Quinn leaves for college, other than that Quinn couldn't care less what her parents decided to do. Her mother had never kept her promise on fixing her relationship with her daughter. Judy Fabray spent most of her days at the country club only to come home, sober up, and go out again.

At first it bothered Quinn that she didn't have the relationship she wished she had with her parents but she knew it would never change.

"Quinnie!" Quinn heard her mother call for her through the house. "Quinn come to the kitchen dear!"

Quinn closed the book she was reading and left her room. Leaning on the counter, Judy Fabray was adding an unnecessary amount of ice to a coffee mug.

"Yes mom?" Quinn said, watching her mother sip the concoction in her mug.

"Tonight some of the woman from 'Ladies of Lima' are having a charity event and I won't be home for dinner." Judy told her daughter. "_Ha, when are you ever home for dinner_?" Quinn thought.

"Here's some cash for dinner tonight, don't stay up too late, and remember no boys." Judy said in a rush towards the door.

"Yeah cause that really worked out last time" Quinn _thought_ she said under her breath. Wiping her head around, grabbing Quinn forearm, Judy Fabray gave her daughter a terrifyingly serious glare "Quinn don't you ever forget how much me and your father have risked letting you have that damn baby. I swear if I find out that you've 'forgotten', you will be disowned so fast you could kiss your college fund goodbye. Do you understand me?" Judy Fabray gritted the last sentence, her eyes looking directly into Quinn's.

"Y-Yes mom. I'm sorry." Quinn said so quietly she wasn't even sure her mother heard her.

"Good." Judy said, taking a breath and relaxing her posture "Now I won't be home early so don't wait up!"

And just like that, her mother was out the door joining her friends in another night of foolishness.

Quinn finally moved from her spot at the door where she had watched her mother and her friends leave.

"God I hate this house" Quinn said, sliding her fingers through her hair, pulling it back in frustration. She couldn't wait to be free of her parent's twisted ideals and be on her own, living her life just for herself. Quinn had to remind herself that her plans won't be possible without her father's money and she hated it. Getting tired of her thoughts, Quinn returned to her room and continued with her book.

Across town, Santana was hanging out in Puck's basement, kicking some serious ass.

"No matter how much you crouch, you'll never be able to hide those big salamander lips!" Santana said before there was a grenade explosion on the television screen.

"Dammit San!" Sam said dropping his controller to the floor "Its not fun when we play verses, you always win!"

"Hey its not my fault you suck." Santana joked as she got up from her position on the floor and walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah well this time we're playing on the same team." The blonde said, changing the settings of the game.

Santana grabbed two beers from the fridge and passed one to her friend "Fine, but you better not bring down my game stats." Santana said giving Sam a shove on the arm.

Santana and Sam had 'dated' their junior year. Santana needed a guy to protect her position as HBIC of Mckinley and Sam was in desperate need of a cool injection. Sam turned out being a different type of guy than Santana expected. He took her out on dates and did nice things for her and never expected anything in return from Santana. He was something she had never had before, a guy best friend. Sure she had always been friendly with Puck but his intentions of hooking up with Santana were always clear. From weeks of dating Sam, Santana saw that there was more to the boy then his huge lips and muscular body. He was a nerd, a video game playing, comic book reading, cartoon watching nerd. He was sweet and patient, always listened to what Santana had to say. But the one thing Santana loved the most about him was that any mean nickname she threw at him, he'd laugh and except it. He just saw it as her way of showing affection.

"San! Pay attention!" Sam said pointing to the screen "They just got our flag, stop daydreaming!"

Santana didn't realize she was out of it till her controller shook in her hands. She took a big gulp from her beer and went back to the game "Alright, calm your tits, snix is here to help."

"Yo! Who said you could help your self to some of my booze!" Puck came down the stairs in only a pair of boxers and socks.

"Your mom" Sam mumbled, unable to take his eyes off the screen in front of him.

Puck came up behind Sam and slapped the back of his very blonde head. Santana laughed at her friends, her eyes never leaving the screen. Puck got sucked into the game as well, standing behind his friends, watching them dominate in the game. The basement was filled with sounds of war; people dying, grenades exploding, guns blasting rounds of bullets, and the sound of furious button mashing. The three cheered once the timer ran out and a scoreboard popped up.

"OH! Complete domination!" Sam shouted as he high fived his teammate next to him. He turned to drink his beer but Puck snatched it away from him.

"No beer for you blondie, you're driving tonight." Puck told Sam then drowned his bottle. Puck let out a booming burp, "I got us a pass into the "Cougar's Den" tonight."

"Gross." Santana scoffed, "You boys and your MILF's."

"You're more than welcome to join us Lopez." Puck wiggled his eyebrows towards Santana.

"Yeah San don't leave me alone with him tonight." Sam pleaded.

"Hah! that's your problem to deal with Trouty mouth." Santana said looking in the direction of their half naked friend. Puck was throwing back another bottle of beer and it had only been 6:30 in the afternoon.

"Ugghhh" Sam fell to his back and groaned "If I have to wash my car again I'm gonna dump him off at a rehab clinic!"

Santana reached down and ruffled the blonde's hair, "Why don't you just split once he gets caught up with one of his MILF's and meet up with me later?"

"Hah, yeah he wouldn't even notice." Sam said, sitting up "Okay I'll see how it goes tonight and try to meet up with you later."

Santana smiled at her friend, "Good. Have fun tonight." She said looking in Puck's direction. The boy had managed to down another bottle and began chugging a new one. Sam groaned and Santana laughed on her way out the door.

Santana pulled into her driveway and noticed another car parked, her father's. It was a rare thing for her to see her family all together at home. Santana's mother is a flight attendant who works for long periods of time, her father is the head surgeon of Lima Medical and is always on call, and her older brother, Macro, is a U.S Marine stationed in Iraq and his tour wouldn't end for awhile. Santana was use to having the house to herself, but she was never alone in it. Brittany would always stay over with her and fill the empty house with warmth and laughter. Brittany… Santana had missed her friend so much, she hated to think of her summer without her. Santana turned the car engine off and headed into her house.

"Papi?" Santana shouted into the house. Her father's medical bag was on the hallway table with his scrubs sloppily thrown into the bag.

"Ah Santana, there you are" Her father said coming down the stairs, trying to adjust the tie around his neck, "Santana I'm in a rush but I wanted to tell you I have an O.R conference tonight then once that's done I have an emergency kidney transplant. And in the morning I have another transplant to do, then I have to run over to the oncology ward and do a consultation for a tumor removal, I don't know who did the schedule but whoever it is, is going to give me a heart attack, they better hope I don't find out who threw this together last minute ay dios mio …"

"Papi calm down." Santana said grabbing her father's arm, stopping him from pacing around the hall looking for things to pack.

"Here let me help." Santana grabbed her father's tie, straightened it out, and slipped it through the knot. "There. Now you don't look like a slob." Santana said as she watched her father catch his breath and calm down.

"Gracias mija" Her father smiled looking down into her eyes "I'm sorry you have to spend another night eating dinner alone, some intern must have messed up the surgeons schedule's." He went to the floor to fix his bag and straightened up his things. Once Mr. Lopez had his things together her went towards the door with Santana following.

"Oh! I almost forgot mija I need to talk to you about this summer." Her father dropped his bags and turned to look at his daughter. "You mother called me this morning to let us know that her airline needs her to stay on for another tour through Egypt, Turkey and some other countries. She won't be back as early as we thought." He said with a frown.

"That's okay I figured she'd be gone most of the summer anyway" Santana shrugged. She knew her mother was a very busy worker, just like her father.

"I'm sorry mija" Her father said rubbing the side of her arm "But theres something I need to talk to you about. I spoke with you're cheerleading coach, Ms. Sylvester, and asked her if you could work over at her cheerleading camp this summer. She said your help would be greatly needed so you'll start Monday morning and she'll give you a schedule."

Santana's jaw dropped, stunned by the fact that her father had just condemned her summer to working under Sue Sylvester, the devil's right hand gal. "Papi! What!? Why did you do this to me!" Santana yelled "My summer had just started and now its all gone! She's going to work me like a dog! What the fu-"

"SANTANA." Her father's demeanor completely changed, Santana had just realized how much bigger he was than her. "I will not have you spend your summer running around Lima causing trouble. You spend too much time with that Puckerman boy for your own good. I will also not be giving you money this summer so you can go spend it on _useless_ things. My daughter will be spending her time working hard for money that she will earn, not money that is always given to her. Understand?" When her father was serious about something there was no way around it. She had to listen to him and do as he said and she hated it.

"Fine." Santana said, crossing her arms, trying to hold back her anger.

"Good. Santana it is for your own good and you might even enjoy working at the camp" Her father said, trying to lighten his daughter's mood.

"You mean death camp" Santana added at the end of his sentence.

"Well you're a Lopez, you can handle it." Her father said with a quick laugh. He leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead "Goodbye mija. I'll call you if there's a chance I wont have to sleep at the hospital and can come home to check if you're still alive" He smiled at his daughter one last time and walked out to his car and drove off to the hospital.

Alone in her house, Santana ran to the nearest pillow and screamed into it.

"FUUCCKKK! I fucking HATE that cheer camp! Ughh! Can this summer possibly get any worse!?"

Santana went into her room and laid on her bed till her frustration left her tired and she drifted to sleep. A couple hours later, she heard her phone buz. It was a text from Sam.

"_Well atleast I'll get to hangout with trouty mouth tonight and hear about puck's sloppiness."_ She looked at the text her friend sent her and laughed at the picture on her phone. It was a picture of a very drunk Puck making his moves on a very manly looking woman, possibly a guy in drag. "HAHAHAA! Oh my god!" Santana went to text back Sam.

Santana- OMG I hope he knows that that is a man!

Sam- I KNoww but hes still going for iT!

Santana- oh man you're pretty drunk yourself, are you still gonna ditch Puck and come hangout with me?

Sam- Sanny Iam sorry I cant I Founfd a pretty gurl here and were gonna hangout here for awhiiile

Santana- Okay sugar lips, just don't drive tonight and have fun with your girl. Make sure she actually is one first.

Sam- HAHA funny she is. sanny I'll talk to u 2mrw

And with that, Santana had no plans for the night. It was a Saturday night at 10:15 and she had nothing to do but lay on her bed, bored to death. "_Fuck this boredom. Atleast I have another blonde to entertain me."_ Santana got on her cell and called her other blonde friend.

"Hello?" Quinn rasped through the phone.

"Yo Q were you just sleeping?" Santana asked.

"Uh yeah San it's like night time, let me sleep." Quinn grumbled on the other end.

"Night time? What are you 4?" Santana laughed "It's a Saturday night and I'm bored."

Quinn yawned, "C'mon San, I'm tired."

"Too bad, I'll be over with my car in 5" Santana said before she hung up on the blonde.

"Wait wh- Santana did you hang up on me!?... Dammit!" Quinn cursed and slammed her phone into her covers. Quinn got up from her bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants along with her matching Mckinley 'Titans' t-shirt. She brushed her teeth and combed out her hair, by the time she put her flip flops on, Santana was banging on her front door. Quinn quickly grabbed some cash and ran to her door. Santana stood on the front step wearing a pair of denim cut-offs and a green hoodie, shouting Quinn's name into the quiet night.

"Are you crazy!?" Quinn said, grabbing Santana by the arm and pulling her into the house "My mom could have been home!"

"Aw calm down Q, I know your mom's out partying with her church ladies." Santana said calming her friend down "I'm not here to get you in trouble."

"Thank God. So what are you here for anyway?" Quinn said eyeing her best friend, knowing she always had ulterior motives.

"I'm bored, come hangout with meee" Santana whined.

"Yeah and do what?" Quinn said ignoring Santana's puppy dog eyes

"I don't know, it's nice out, lets go for a ride or something. _Please Quinnie_?" Santana held onto both of Quinn's hands, pouting her lips.

"Fine, How could I deny a face this cute anyway." Quinn said mocking her, but ultimately agreed to spend the night with the brunette.

"Yes!" Santana beamed and lead the blonde to her car, still holding onto her hand.

The girls spent the night driving around in Santana's car, listening to music, passing through the really rich neighborhoods admiring all the house they promised to own once they were rich and famous. The girls stopped at a 7/11 and bought slushies, laughing at the irony of still enjoying the frozen treats even though they've been drenched by a few. They're last stop was at an old park they use to play at when they were little. Once the car was parked, both girls raced to the swing set, betting they could jump farther than the other. Quinn had always managed to beat Santana in this game and the brunette would never admit defeat.

"Hah!" Quinn jumped with joy as her foot print in the sand was a of couple inches further from the brunette's "San you should just give up one this, you'll never beat me."

"NEVERRR!" Santana yelled as she raced back to her swing. She swung as high as she could and at the top of the swing's arch, she flew from the seat and landed feet first into the sand. The force from her jump was too much for her stand and she fell right to her stomach, flat on the sand.

"Santana!" Quinn rushed over the her friend laying in the sand "San holy crap are you okay!?"

"Owwwww uh yeah I think I'm fi- AHHHH!" Santana lifted her head from the sand and suddenly yelled, scaring the you-know-what out of her friend.

"AHH! WHAT SANTANA!? ARE YOU BLEEDING!?" Quinn quickly lifted her friend into a sitting position, searching her body for any signs of injury "What is it? Are you okay?" She searched the brunettes face, wiping off some dirt from her cheek. Quinn looked into Santana's eyes and followed their direction to the face print in the dirt.

"I BEAT YOU! LOOK!" Santana's face was filled with pride. Her face print in the dirt had passed Quinn's footprints from her previous jump. "YES! Fucking finally! I win!"

Santana found her face hitting dirt again. Quinn was punching her in the arm looking very upset. "DAMMIT SAN!"

Santana looked up to her abusive friend and she was mad, but more than mad, she was upset.

"Hey Quinn I'm sorry but I beat you fair and square" the brunette grabbed ahold of her friends arms to keep Quinn from hitting her.

"I'm not mad because you beat me, which by the way your face doesn't count! I'm mad because I thought you really hurt yourself!" Quinn said with a final shove to her friend.

Santana couldn't help but smile at Quinn. "_She is just to sweet for her own good."_ Before Quinn could get any more mad, Santana wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight.

"Thanks for the concern but I'm okay. I'm sorry I scared you." Santana said into Quinn's ear. Quinn relaxed and hugged Santana back "It's okay, just stop doing stupid things. You're going to give me a heart attack one day." Santana pulled back from Quinn and looked into her eyes "You don't mean that. Without me doing stupid shit, who would make you laugh?"

Quinn smiled at her friend's statement and stood up from the floor, pulling Santana up with her. "True, but really though, watching you get hurt isn't as funny as it use to be."

"Okay whatever." Santana smiled "But I'm pretty sure seeing me face plant just now made you want to giggle, c'mon" Santana started poking Quinn in the stomach trying to get a smile out of her.

"Okay okay!" Quinn giggled "It was actually pretty hysterical. Definitely made up for me falling on my ass the other night."

Quinn and Santana dusted themselves off and laid down on the hood of Santana's car, looking up at the stars. Santana told Quinn about the summer job her dad had forced upon her and how her mom wouldn't be home for a while. Quinn told Santana about the encounter with her mom and let out a big sigh "I just can't wait to get the hell out of this place." Santana turned to look at her friend while she continued to talk.

"I can't wait to be out of my parent's reach and be free of their fucked up standards. But that won't happen anytime soon, I won't be able to do anything without relying on their money." Santana sensed the hopelessness in Quinn's tone. Santana slid her hand into Quinn's and got her to sit further up the hood next to her.

"Hey, it's okay Quinn, it'll be over sooner than you think." Santana lowered her voice to try and sooth her friend's anxiety "This is our last year of school and we'll have better things to worry about and distract ourselves with."

Quinn looked down to Santana's hand in her own and held it with both her hands. She played with Santana's hand for a while and tried to calm down. With a sigh she looked to her friend "Yeah but what if I don't end up in any of the school's my dad approves of and then he won't pay for college and I end up stuck in this hell hole my whole life and…" That was all Quinn could get out before the tears started to fill her eyes. She leaned her head into Santana's shoulder and let her friend run her fingers through her hair.

"Shh… It's alright Q." Santana's fingers ran through silky smooth strands of hair, rubbing at the scalp to calm the blonde down "Quinn listen to me, there is no one I have more faith in to get into all of her dream schools. Rachel Berry doesn't even have the determination I know you have."

Quinn's head popped up at this statement "Really?" She said in the smallest voice Santana had ever heard from the girl, it almost broke her heart.

"Of course! Berry's got nothing on you Fabray." Santana said, cheering up the blonde a bit "Here, how about this." Santana turned her body to face Quinn's and held out her pinky "This year we'll look out for each other and make sure we both stay on top of our shit. Homework, tardiness, assignments, studying, grades, college applications, the whole deal."

Quinn looked down in between them at Santana's held out pinky. _"Her pinky? This is something Santana kept special between her and Britt. Am.. am I allowed to even do this? I can't not do this, this is the most considerate Santana's ever been to me. Her eyes are so… true and sincere, even trusting. Okay, why not."_

Quinn curled her pinky around Santana's "Okay it's a deal." She smiled back at Santana, taking in the moment. Quinn dropped her connected pinky and held onto Santana's hand, linking their fingers together "This is our year." Quinn said with a certain determination, squeezing Santana's hand.

"You bet your sweet ass it is!" Santana proclaimed, sporting her usual mischievous grin.

Laughing, both the girls hopped down from the hood of the car and got back on the road. They got back to Quinn's house and Santana walked Quinn to her door.

"Hey.. uh since I start work at the labor camp tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout afterwards, you know if I'm still alive and all." Santana said, suddenly nervous about asking her friend to hangout.

"Sure, only if we can continue with game of thrones." Quinn answered with a giggle.

"Haha yeah we can further enable your addiction blondie" Santana laughed back.

"Score! Alright just give me a call if you're still alive tomorrow." Quinn said.

"I hope so. Well goodnight Q".

Santana knew it was time to leave but something kept her standing on the front step with Quinn. She leaned forward and pulled Quinn into a hug, which was met half way by the blonde. Santana leaned to her side and whispered to Quinn "Don't let your parent's get to you Quinn, your much better than anything they'll ever be" And with that said she pulled back a kissed Quinn sweetly on the forehead. Quinn's eyes shone in the moonlight when Santana looked down into her friend's face, a smile coming to her lips.

Feeling the tension between, them Quinn flushed and said a quick thanks to her friend. With nothing else to say or do, Santana went back to her car and watched Quinn go back into her house. Once Quinn was inside, Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _"What the hell is happening?"_ Scared by the question, she turned her engine on and drove home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hello hello, sorry if this was a bit late. Thanks for all your support, I appreciate it so much! You guys are awesome! Oh and who ever put their guest name as 'heavyflowwidesetvagina' 4 for you glen coco! you go glen coco! thats my favorite mean girls quote and it made my day seeing that.**

**I'll keep up with updating and possibly spice things up with some M rated scenes, I'll try at least. Remember, this is still my first attempt at these things! Any type of criticism is welcome! Bad/good anything you got! Thanks again you guys are great! I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Quinn turned over in her bed when the morning sun came through her bedroom blinds. Rolling to her side to hide from the sun's rays, she felt a warm body next to her. "Santana? What are you doing in my bed?" Quinn asked her half dressed friend. Santana rolled over on top of Quinn "You know what I'm doing here blondie" Santana smirked looking down to her friends lips, licking her own. _

"_O-Ohh so _you're_ sleeping over?" Quinn squeaked out, feeling the heat pool between her legs where Santana had been pressing with her thigh. "Sure. We can call it that" Santana said before she closed the distance between herself and the blonde. It was all too much for Quinn, Santana's body was directly on top of hers, pressing into her, but She felt as light as a feather. Her lips sucking and pulling on Quinn's, she could barely catch her breath. Santana's long dark curls had curtained around them, shutting out any light. Suddenly it was pitch black and all Quinn could hear was the sound of her heart hammering in her chest, which quickly changed into her alarm clock blaring through her room._

Quinn shot up from her bed, heart racing and covered in a cold sweat "What the hell was that?" She said catching her breath. Quinn crawled out of bed, shut her alarm off, and stripped off her damp clothes heading into the shower. With the hot spray of water relaxing her body, Quinn let her mind wonder.

"_What was up with that dream? I mean I've always known Santana 'played on both teams' but that was only with Brittany right? I've never seen her hit on any other girls… well accept me sometimes because she's obviously joking. Right? She can't like me like that, I mean I'm not like Brittany… Am I? I've only had sex with one guy and barely made it through hooking up with Finn and Sam, that doesn't make me straight. It doesn't define my sexuality right? You'd think I've sung enough songs about this shit in glee club to understand whatever this is. Santana just, I don't know, makes me feel different. Like I've never felt more comfortable when I'm around her and yet I still find myself holding my breathe, making sure I don't embarrass myself in front of her. I can't lie to myself and say I haven't been thinking about her lately, and that dream…that dream was…something else."_

Quinn continued with her thoughts through the rest of her shower, thinking about how great of a time she had last night with Santana, thinking about there conversations, and not to forget that kiss she gave her at the end of the night, it was almost… sweet? Not Santana's typical way of saying goodbye. When Quinn finally got out of the shower, the temperature of the water had significantly decreased. She spent the rest of the day doing some errands her mother asked her to do, cleaned her room, and went to the library to pick up a new book. By the time she had got back to her room to start her new book, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, hearing heavy breathing on the other side of the call.

"Quinn… Come pick me up… please" Santana breathed on the other end of the line.

"Santana? Where are you?" Quinn could barely hear her friend "Are you okay?"

"I'm at Sue's camp and … I don't have my car" Santana rasped through the phone "Bring water"

"Okay stay outside I'll be there soon!" Quinn hung up and grabbed her keys and a bottle of Gatorade.

Santana laid flat on her back on one of the picnic tables by the track field, still trying to catch her breath. Sue had run her hard the whole day. The camp's normal schedule was 11am to 3pm but Sue kept them till 6:30. She had made sure all of her counselors were physically fit for them to start working at her camp. She had made anyone who drove their car to the field to drive back to their houses and run the rest of the way back to then begin their workouts. Luckily Santana's house was only a mile and a half away, where as other girl's had to run up to 5 miles! Once they all came back to the field, Sue started them on the real workout.

Watching the clouds pass through the sky, Santana heard a car door close and footsteps crunching in the grass. She turned her head and thought she was dreaming. Quinn was coming towards her in a white cotton dress with a baby blue cardigan and the sun shinning behind her golden hair. Santana couldn't believe how beautiful her friend was dressed, meanwhile she was half dressed and covered in sweat, the complete opposite of her stunning friend. She finally made it to the picnic table and looked down on to her exhausted friend, holding out a blue Gatorade bottle.

"Di-Did Jesus send you to me?" Santana asked squinting her eyes to look up at what she believed was her guardian angel.

"Oh wow, you must be suffering from heat stroke or something" Quinn said, pulling her friend up into a sitting position "Here drink this before it gets warm."

"Quinn you have no idea what I've been through today." Santana told her friend after a huge gulp of the icy blue liquid. Quinn watched Santana fall back onto the table and couldn't help but admire what she was wearing. Santana was in a pair of running shorts, bright red sports bra, and had a towel covering her face. Even though she was covered in sweat, Quinn couldn't help but appreciate how fit and toned Santana was, there wasn't an inch of fat on the girl, muscles tight across tanned skin.

"I'm so out of shape" Santana complained as she finally sat up and walked across the grass to where Quinn's car was parked.

"Yeah you're out of shape and I'm shaving my head to match Puck" Quinn joked, unlocking her car.

"Ehh, I'm sure you'd still be pretty hot with a mohawk" Santana touched a strand of Quinn's hair before going to the other side of the car.

"Hah thanks" Quinn blushed as she got in the car "So you want me to drop you off at your house?"

"Yeah that'd be awesome, thanks." Santana said as she blasted the ac in Quinn's car.

After a few minutes, the girls pulled up in front of Santana's house.

"Why don't you come in and hangout for a bit while I take a quick shower, then we can go grab dinner and head back to your house for some game of thrones?" Santana suggested.

"Sure, as long as you don't take a hour long shower like you usually do." Quinn said while they both exited her car "Make it quick cause I'm starving."

"Yeah yeah I'm sure you take long ass showers too" Santana snapped back "I'm sure even little miss perfect takes some cold showers too."

Quinn found herself blushing again from something Santana said "Shut up."

"Oh look who's not denying it!" Santana said, running ahead to her door before the blonde could smack her in the arm.

"Alright I'll be real quick I promise." Santana said heading towards her bathroom connected to her bedroom "Just busy yourself with something, I don't care."

Quinn sat down in her friend's desk chair, spinning around checking out her friend's room. She had always loved Santana's room, the dark grey walls with black accents, Bob Marley and other band posters hung up all around the big comfy pillows and more than one different type of comforter, a wall made of shelves holding pictures, books, dvds, and old vinyl discs. It was comfortable and familiar yet chic and stylish.

Her desk had a tower of school texts books and a dictionary pushed to one side and her laptop, pens ad pencils pushed to the other. Not many people had known this, but Santana was the 3rd highest ranking student at Mckinley, just behind Mike Chang and Quinn herself. She had even better grades than Rachel Berry. You wouldn't know this if you hadn't been friends with the girl for as long as Quinn has. Ever since they were little, they had always tried to do better than the other, including grades. With Quinn's parents expecting perfection and Santana's father's scholarly background, it wasn't all that surprising.

Quinn heard the shower shut off and quickly busied herself with her phone. Santana stepped out of the steaming bathroom in only a towel. She went to her drawers to pick out some clothes, dropping her towel and sliding into a pair of panties. She picked up the matching bra and clipped it on when the blonde in the corner caught her eye.

"Who ya sexting Q? Santana said as she turned around to look the blonde full on.

The blonde's head popped up and Santana could see a blush crawl across Quinn's cheeks.

"_Oh this is just too cute, it's like she's never seen me like this before. She has been acting kinda weird around me today, she's always blushing… or either going through some sort of middle aged heat flashes"_ Santana sauntered over to her desk where Quinn was sitting and reached over her to grab her hairbrush, her breasts right in Quinn's face. Quinn jumped in her seat and scooted back a bit away from Santana. Santana smirked, curious at the affect she had on her friend and sat on her bed next across from the desk.

"Soooo, you didn't answer me Q." Santana said through a sly grin "Who are you sexting right now?"

"I-I'm not 'sexting' anyone San." Quinn stuttered "Stop being stupid."

"Oh okay I'm sorry" Santana said throwing up her hands in her defense "I'm just curious as to why your looking all hot and bothered in my chair while looking at your phone." Santana teased.

"I'm just hot form all that steam from your shower" Quinn said, quickly covering her cheek with the cool side of her hand "Hurry up and put the rest of your clothes on already."

"Hmp, that's not something I'm use to hearing but whatever" Santana said with a laugh and went back to her closet, threw on a tight purple v-neck and a pair of jean shorts. She towel dried her hair the best she could and pulled it back in a messy bun.

"Alright Fabray I'm ready to get my eats on." Santana said turning to her friend.

"Fucking finally!" Quinn said, keeled over on her stomach from hunger "Let's go to breadstix."

"Yes! The perfect place to pile on the carbs if I want to survive Sue's death camp." Santana pulled her friend by the hand and ran down to the car. The mention of her friend's favorite restaurant always got the brunette to hurry up what ever she was doing.

The girls sat in their booths and ate all the bread sticks they could. They spent the dinner talking about past summers and different parties they remembered. Laughing as they reminisced back on all the stupid things Puck had done to impress the incoming freshman and how Finn's dancing had only gotten worse as they got older. Towards the end of dinner, Santana paid the bill and stuffed as many breadsticks as she could into her bag.

"You are so fucking weird" Quinn said as she looked around the restaurant to see if anyone was watching them.

"Shut up, you'll thank me later when we have something to snack on during our mini marathon." Santana said as she slyly leaned back and stole the basket of breadsticks from the tables behind them.

The girls left Breadstix and went back to Quinn's. "Is Judy home?" Santana whispered as they entered the house.

"What do you think?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Sweeeet! Santana yelled into the empty house, going straight into Quinn's kitchen.

"San we _just_ ate like a crap ton of food." Quinn nagged her friend that was going through the refrigerator.

Santana turned to Quinn with snacks and soda cans stuffed in her arms and shrugged "But I'm a growing boy mama, I need food to make me strong" She pouted and talked in her baby voice.

"Ugh okay" Quinn huffed "You know, you're oddly cute when you do that."

"Aww thanks Q, you're not so bad yourself" Santana smiled back at her friend.

Quinn made her way up the stairs "Now hurry up with your snacks fat ass, we're losing crucial game of thrones time!"

Santana laughed _"There she goes again, ruining another cute moment"._

The girls settled on Quinn's bed, Santana sat indian style eating her snacks while Quinn sat with her head resting on the back of the bed. Both had been glued to the screen once the scenes from the previous episodes caught them up on what was going on. Santana finished her snacks and leant back more towards Quinn, humming along to the show's theme song. She started stretching and making little noises of discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked her friend who couldn't sit still in front of her.

"I need to like pop my shoulder or something" Santana groaned as she pulled on her arm.

"Here let me help." Quinn said as she scooted behind Santana's back. She started kneading her hands into the tight muscles of Santana's shoulders.

"Nah its just a little lower towards the midd- ahh yeah right there!" Santana groaned at the pressure of Quinn's thumbs circling her sore back. Quinn continued the massage as they both got sucked into the drama of Kingslanding. Quinn couldn't help herself from getting lost into the feel of Santana's tight back muscles, making her way up to her slender neck and softly massaging the muscles there. She felt a feeling of satisfaction whenever she heard Santana hum and sigh with the relief from the work Quinn was putting on her shoulders and neck.

They continued to watch the rest of the episode in the same position. Quinn went from helping relax Santana's sore muscles to playing with her friend's hair, scratching at her scalp. Soon enough they made it to the next episode and Quinn was surprised to see that the next scene were two girls in a similar position to her and Santana. Well not exactly similar, one girl was straddled by the other who was grinding her hips into the girl below her.

An awkward silence filled the room as the two girls watched this scene, Quinn's hands stilled against Santana's hair. Quinn couldn't help but blush at the steamy seen happening on the screen. Santana felt Quinn stop playing with her hair and turned to se what her friend was doing. Quinn's cheeks were flushed and awkwardly avoided making eye contact with Santana.

"You alright Q?" Santana asked, curious to why her friend was all of the sudden so uncomfortable.

"y-yeah" Quinn quickly answered to get Santana off her back.

She couldn't actually tell Santana that she was extremely turned on by these two girls. "_I mean, does this turn Santana too? I know she has a thing going on with Britt but it doesn't mean she's full blown gay… does it? Santana can't be gay... could she? She still hooks up with guys… well I can't remember the last guy she hooked up with at a party but I know she still does. Well just cause I've only hooked up with guys doesn't mean I'm straight. I mean I've never thought of myself with another girl… except with Santana. It's just her…and that one weird dream about Berry BUT that's besides the point Quinn! God! I can't even think straight right now… no pun intended. Shit Q! get a hold of yourself!"_

"Quinn!" Santana waved a hand in front of the blonde's dazed expression "Quinn, I can tell you're thinking way too hard right now"

Quinn tried to shake the thoughts out of her head but it was useless.

"Hello Q? Answer me." Santana was starting to get worried now, thinking the blonde must have had an amorism or something.

Silence followed Santana's question until Quinn finally spoke up.

"Santana… Are you gay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hi guys! I am SOOOO sorry about the extreme lateness of this chapter! I had my fall semester to kick some major ass in my grades and got a new job but hey I'm back! I'm 1/3 through ch. 5 so I'll try my best to keep up with this story! Thanks so much for all the reviews!**


End file.
